Pain
by Blackpelt
Summary: The summary is in my profile, since it's too long to type here.  R&R if you have the time. Rating is because of a lot of blood


**Yes, I know it's really short. Deal with it.**

**I suffer from lack of thought (XD), so I couldn't think too much about what I was writing. It seems rushed, I agree. But I didn't know what else to add, so whatever.**

**And don't read this if you are very squeamish, if you hate blood, or if you are very imaginative and hate blood. Mm'Kay?**

**Good. Now that we understand each other, we can get on with the story, eh?**

**

* * *

**

**Pain**

**1; Blindswipe and Darkpaw**

Rain and Fog. And the scent of fresh blood.

The blood could barely be scented because of the fog—none of the Clans nearby knew that an apprentice warrior of MidnightClan, Darkpaw, was being murdered by a blind she-cat. And the reason no cat could come to his rescue was because there was nobody near enough that could hear his wails of help. No matter how hard he tried, his voice just seemed to echo through the fog, unheard for even a few fox-lengths. It was painful, and he now knew that it was like to die.

But he hadn't died yet. No, he was only mildly torn up, his limbs weak from being tugged on as he tried to run. And he could even hear the sharp _crack _of his bones whenever his legs twitched. It was disgusting, because he could feel his hind leg bones sliding beneath his skin. And yet Blindswipe had yet to give him true pain.

He coughed, sending a violent spasm of twitches down his body, and as he twitched helplessly, bones crackled and slid underneath the skin, and pain erupted from all over the poor cat. Blood poured out of his mouth, as well as remains of a meal that might've been from the cat's evening meal. You could hardly tell what it was because of how torn up it looked. Another array of spasms spread through the young cat's body, and yet more blood was coughed up. And Blindswipe didn't care. She just slashed at his throat, where blood poured out and onto the damp leaf-litter, staining it deep red. His pelt, which was once a light tan with random splotches of black, was now completely red, and the rain that fell through the fog made it leak, and turned it pink. The slashes were still visible and still pouring blood down the small cat's pelt. He could feel the darkness surrounding him, but he could still see the forest in his line of sight, and the cat who was killing him. He was praying to HawkClan to spare him, even though he new he was going there. He was already half dead.

Another spasm and more blood pouring out of the cat's open throat and mouth. The blind cat continued to slash, making huge gashes and costing more blood. This still wasn't the worst pain, the true pain. Darkpaw knew that, and apparently so did Blindswipe, because she wouldn't stop slashing at him. Opening new wounds, and slicing the older ones from battles earlier in his apprenticeship, he bled. Not stopping, like he could even control the blood that ran like the river that stretched along the territories of the four Clans. The darkness still surrounded him, and he felt it, but the forest still hadn't faded from view. It was fog and rain, and the silhouettes of the trees and bushes, and the one that haunted him most was shadow of the black cat that had caused this... This _nightmare... _And the piercing yellow eyes that seemed to look right through him were what haunted him..._scared _him... the most. And he knew that those eyes were sightless. He could now smell the blood scent that hung in the air, and for a second, he thought he saw a single star from NightDew sparkle down on him, but then he realized that it was only a raindrop that was refracting the light of a Twoleg monster on the BlackRiver. He would've shaken his head if he could, but by now his muscles had frozen—either that or they had been torn to bits and unable to function. He still felt the sharp claws digging into his flesh, and cringed when he felt something scrape his bone. He didn't know what it was, but he made a guess that it was a claw. He continued to cringe as the flurry of claws tore him up, and he wished that HawkClan would just take him already. He wondered if this was punishment of some sort... What had he done? He was only an apprentice for HawkClan's sake! How could he have done _anything?_

No... He knew he had done nothing wrong... He just _knew._ He hadn't sworn loyalty to a cat of the Dark Forest, he hadn't betrayed the Clan, he hadn't even eated something when hunting for the Clan! He did _nothing, _So why was he being punished?! He didn't deserve this at all, he didn't deserve this torture...

_--Flashback--_

_"Ever heard of Blindswipe?" Came the voice of an apprentice named Pepperpaw. She just walked up to Darkpaw and Blizzardpaw, asking them a question that they both answered simultaneously to,_

_"No." They shook their heads, and Pepperpaw sat down, explaining the 'Myth' of Blindswipe. Darkpaw had an amused grin on his face, and Blizzardpaw looked awfully serious about the apprentice she-cat's story._

_"And another thing; Blindswipe is _blind_! And she's lookin' for small kits and apprentices to kill for fresh-kill!" Pepperpaw said, sounding as if excited about something. She was about to continue, but was interrupted by a loud purr of laughter from Darkpaw._

_"That's the most mouse-brained thing I've ever heard!" He said, still purring. Pepperpaw shook her head._

_"No! She's real! Even ask Redwing!" Pepperpaw said, blinking with wide eyes._

_"Redwing is an elder." Blizzardpaw pointed out, and Pepperpaw appeared to be furious now. She turned tail and walked away in a huff, stubbornly sitting outside of the apprentice's den while glaring at the two._

_"I'm going to prove that Blindswipe isn't real. Tonight."_ _Darkpaw said, looking defiant._

_--End flashback--_

The words rang in his head, as if they were taunting him. What he'd said to poor Pepperpaw was wrong, and he admitted it. It stung him to replay the words in his mind, and he pictured the look on Pepperpaw's face, which looked hurt and determined. But now he wondered why he couldn't forget about it, and now of all times. He didn't know if he was on his way to HawkClan or not. He was unsure, and he even doubted it. If they were making him suffer this much, then they probably hated him for some reason. But why? What did he do to deserve this suffering? Was it because of what he'd said to Pepperpaw? He wanted to cry out in his fury, sadness and pain to the heavens, but as he parted his jaws to yowl, he heard a sharp _snap,_ and his mouth hung open. Horror and pain coursed through his veins, replacing the blood that had been there before. He tried to gasp in horror, but his torn throat wouldn't allow it. He gurgled as blood poured out once more, sending a spasm down his body for the last time, before he was still. His eyes, which still looked painfully alive, swiveled toward the killed, who was standing with her claws unsheathed, ready to take his life. But by the time she swiped at the body, his spirit was long gone, now in HawkClan.

* * *

**Yep. Told'ya it was short. I couldn't think very well of what else to put, so don't blame me. I might edit it somethime in the future when I'm not feeling lazy, but that's just a maybe.**

**And if you flame me for having too much blood, then I don't care. It was your fault for not listening to me above. -Points to warning- :3**

**Hope you liked it. It's actually the first gory fic I've written, and I think I did semi-good, apart from the shortness. Sooooo... That's it...**

**--Blackpelt**


End file.
